Helpless To Resist
by Utatane
Summary: It has been two months, three weeks and five days, to be exact, since Gokudera and Tsuna became a couple, and kissing is as far as they have gone. That is, until Hibari catches them in the classroom, and takes things into his own hands. 5927/1827. Smut.


_A/N. Hello there! Just a quick note; this features 5927 as a base, but the main pairing is 1827 of a dubious nature. _

_Also, because someone has pointed it out already, I'll write it here so people realise. Yes, this is the same prompt that Tunavore's Maneater story was written on; I actually wrote this before her, for the same person who requested, and Tunavore was actually the one who told me to post this up here._

_Sorry for any confusion, but I wasn't stealing story lines. If you're still unsure, feel free to message either her or myself privately, so proof can be offered. _

_Anyway. On with the story._

* * *

><p>There was only so much longer he could hold out. It had been months since Jyuudaime had finally become his, (Two months, three weeks and five days to be exact), and while the time was as blissful as it could possibly be when being with someone you basically worshipped, from the hair on his head to the ground he walked on. But Gokudera was only human, and there were only so many times that a kiss could placate him.<p>

But this was Tsuna, a being of incomparable innocence, and if kisses were all he wanted, then kisses were all Gokudera would give, no matter the time or place. The fact that he had been pulled into another make out session while the classroom was empty should have bothered him more than it did, but without meaning too, he had Tsuna wrapped around his waist and his tongue in his mouth.

Tsuna moaned into the kiss, even as his teeth clashed against Gokudera's, jarring his bones. If he broke away now, he'd loose his nerve; he's not so completely oblivious that he doesn't see how Gokudera feels, doesn't feel the same way, the normal urge to go further, move faster. But, he is Tsuna, and these things must come with time.

As Gokudera reaches up, threading his hands through fluff brown locks, Tsuna begins to wonder how far they'll go, the school empty and classroom 2-A filled with the sounds of light panting and mouths fighting. His eyes flicker open, something twitching in the back of his mind as something familiar lurks just out of sight.

It's then that they break apart, panting, and Gokudera goes straight for the jugular, literally, clamping down on Tsuna's neck in a frenzied attack, all kisses, bites, licks and sucks. Pink lips part as moans echo out, the feeling too good for him to see that maybe, they should try and be a little more subtle.

Either way, it's too late; silver eyes sharpen on the two entwined figures within, focusing on the tilted head and flushed cheeks of the smaller boy as a ringed hand begins to unbutton, lightly touching cream skin beneath, and Hibari bursts in, all righteous fury and indignation-in HIS school!- until Tsuna lets out a final moan, glazed eyes turning his way as a soft pant of 'Hi-Hibari-San' escapes

Teeth grit, hands clench and he has Gokudera in his grip almost instantly, a smirk on his face and a plan in his mind.

'You're going to pay for this, Herbivore.'

'Wha-'

Tsuna yells in panic, unable to do anything but watch as Gokudera is dragged to the board at the front of the room, completely at the mercy of the prefect; the bomber's hands are chained together, stabbed into the wall, no leeway given from the harsh metal already tearing at his wrists.

'You fucking-'

Amused, Hibari slaps him across the face, smirking at the glare he receives. Preening, Gokudera's neck is choked, teeth tearing into the boy's lips, mouth, wiping the existence of any resistance, any smart remark away and leaving him unable to form even the shortest of sentences. Not satisfied, Hibari slaps the boy again, both cheeks now bearing tell-tale red marks.

'Now, be a good little herbivore, and enjoy the show.'

His attention turns to Tsuna, still cowering on the desktop; with every stride Hibari takes, his heartbeat increases, cursing himself for not resisting, not even trying to stop this-no matter how blessed out Gokudera looks with just a kiss.

It takes a while for sense to come back to Gokudera, mind whirling from the slap-kiss-slap fuck that idiot has a hard hit-wait. Lifting his head at long last, green eyes widen at the display Hibari is so proudly giving, Tsuna splayed on his lap, trousers long since discarded, shirt ripped apart; the only thing he was wearing was a smile, and even that was non-existent, eyes clamped shut as tongues danced, Hibari practically devouring him whole. A knowing grey gaze was fixed on Gokudera, watching his every reaction as a hand began to trace patterns down Tsuna's chest, circling his nipples as the kiss was broken.

'I thought I told you to enjoy the show. Can't you manage even the easiest of orders?' He sneers, Tsuna whimpering as a pink bud is twisted.

'You're disgusting.'

He should be looking away, sneering, but his gaze is focused on Tsuna's crotch, and the very obvious fact that he is rock solid, having been subjected to the teasing torture for god-knows how long, until Gokudera could finally watch as Hibari fucked around with his lover. Smirking as he watched the spectrum of human emotion on Gokudera's face, Hibari's second hand, previously being used to hold Tsuna's hands behind his back, instead moved to his erect member, a finger teasing the head before he began to fist the length, almost lazily, Tsuna bucking into the motion with a cry.

'Are you enjoying this, watching me touch your boyfriend, watching him get off on another's touch?'

A laugh, not quite cruel, is emitted, Tsuna whimpering as teeth tug on his ear, his neck, too many touches in too many places too much to handle as he cries out, cumming hard into Hibari's waiting hand.

Fuck, Gokudera has never been harder in his life, watching Tsuna slump against the prefect's chest, breath coming out in rapid pants as the blush remains. No matter what happens after this, the image of Tsuna's flushed face will be what he touches himself too for the immediate future. As he bites his lip, eyes firmly on the window and what lays beyond, Hibari begins act two of the show, using the substance covering his hands as he reaches down, running a finger along Tsuna's entrance.

Gokudera's attention is on them at once, Tsuna's startled yell as Hibari applies as much of the cum as possible, no other form of lubrication-Wait. Smirking, he lifts his hand to Tsuna's mouth, ordering him to 'Suck', an order the brunette is all too happy too comply too, moaning as the digits are coated in his saliva, his own taste entering his mouth.

Pulling his hand away, he replaces his fingers with his tongue, distracting Tsuna as his hands reach down once more, and a finger is shoved in too the first knuckle, then the second, a soft murmur to 'relax or it'll hurt more' surprisingly tender as smaller hands grip his wrists, indentations almost drawing blood as the finger retreats, only too thrust back in.

The violent fingering seems to last forever; as one finger becomes two, Gokudera bites his lip, ashamed of himself enough without the fact that –fuck- Tsuna is swallowing those fingers as three disappear up, Hibari hits a spot just right and Tsuna cries out, moaning erratic as his eyes flicker open, his cock thickening up again.

Hibari scissors his fingers, and Gokudera wishes, harder than he's ever wished for anything, that their positions were swapped, and that the prefect was the one chained in place, watching Gokudera fuck the love of his young life.

A breathy moan comes from Tsuna, followed by a low whine when the fingers are pulled out. A pacifying kiss is given as the sticky fingers undo the prefect's fly, and Gokudera is given another reason to hate the man with all his being as he is forced to bow his head.

'Please… Please, don't… He's my…'

Hibari just smirks, lifting Tsuna's hips and positioning himself at the prepared entrance.

'He's your what? Your most precious thing? The love of your life?'

With a smirk, he brings Tsuna down on him, fully sheathed inside of the arching boy. Virginity successfully stolen, his hands move to Tsuna's legs, spreading them as far as he can as he gives an experimental thrust, forcing Tsuna to wrap an arm around his neck for support. As he thrust again, and again, Tsuna bouncing, moaning, purring with each stroke, Hibari's eyes never leave Gokudera's, and the teasing smirk never wavers.

The coil in his own stomach is flexing, winding tighter as Tsuna's face is shrouded in complete bliss, the little bundle of nerves inside of him being pounded relentlessly, but it's not his face that pushed Gokudera over the edge.

It's the breathy little moan he gives, a moan of 'harder' almost lost in the sound of skin meeting skin.

It's all Gokudera needs to moan himself, shivering as his release washes over him, riding it out and slumping back against the board, panting, eyes burning a hole into the ground he really wished he could crawl into. His pants were uncomfortable, he was, somehow, still hard, and Hibari was still fucking his boyfriend, although from the looks of it, Tsuna was on the edge again himself, meeting Hibari's thrusts, moans like more than quick breaths, his head resting on Hibari's shoulder.

Apparently unable to take it anymore, he brought himself to a climax, small hand barely ghosting himself as he cried out once more, bringing Hibari closer in tandem. It only takes a few more thrusts and a muttered curse for him to spill into Tsuna, eyes finally closing and mouth parting, a few more erratic thrusts coming before he slows, panting slightly.

The silence was almost as bad as the moans, though when it is broken by the mewl of contentment Tsuna makes when Hibari lifts him off, lying him across his lap, Gokudera prays for it too return. Of all the things to learn in a school, the fact that dirty is a frame of mind might be the worst.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome~<p> 


End file.
